Jason Kiriyazuki
Jason Kiriyazuki (ジェイソン・キリヤズキ, Jeison Kiriyazuki) is one of the main protagonists in 5Ds Blazing Gale. He is the top student in the Blaze Blue dorm at Elemental Academy and leader of Team Sakura along with his girlfriend. In addition, he is also one of the Signers in the fanfic itself (being the leader). At his old academy, JCS, Jason is known as the "Divine Gale" (神聖疾風, Shinsei Shippū). Within Elemental Academy, he's known as one of the academy's Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū) in addition to his distinction as the Eternal Whirlwind Signer '(永遠疾風のシグナー, ''Eien Shippū no Shigunā) Personality Jason has been shown to have a pretty calm personality. Although he is playful at times, when it comes to dueling, he takes it seriously and fights like he's at the World Championships (even if it's just for an assignment grade), in a way similar to Jaden Yuki. If someone irritates him in a duel however, he will warn them not to enrage him further. If that fails, he'll go at them with full force and go for an OTK. His personality can also be described as a combination between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. Jason likes to analyze what cards he has along with whatever his opponent has played before making a move, similar to Yusei. Additionally, Jason is protective of his friends and won't stand to let people harm them. However, Jason can turn cold-blooded while doing so, as shown in Chapter 35-37 when he warned the Shuiren parents to back down from his friends and sensei, otherwise he would unleash the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan. In terms of Jack Atlas, he also likes to make duels fun to watch for his friends/"fanbase", similarly to how Jack was during Season 1, except without the arrogance. Jason does adopt some of his mannerisms, such as saying "Let me show you how the king duels" or something related to that. Mannerisms In terms of speech patterns, Jason has traits of both male and female characteristics. During Chapter 49-50, while he and Posie introduced themselves to their opponents, Jason uses the "ore" (俺) pronoun to refer to himself, possibly showing a tougher side of his personality. Since he is not a native speaker, using "boku" (僕) is more appropriate; although he is also the correct gender/age group to use such a pronoun. It's interesting to note that he also uses "ore" in summoning chants that use the word "I", instead of "jibun" (自分) or "waga" (我が). In Chapter 51, he referred to Team Kaminari as "kimi-tachi" (君) when he spoke to them during their duel as opposed to "anata-gata" ( あなた方). In Japan, this would be considered as inappropriate, given that he only met Team Kaminari a few moments ago at that time. He also uses honorifics with people around him on a regular basis (although this is prevalent only from Chapter 6 and beyond) * "san" with new acquaintances (i.e. Masaharu/Natsuki) * "kun" with Rua and other male classmates * "chan" with Posie and other female friends (including his sister), possibly to show respect and modesty. * "sensei", with instructors Although in Japanese society, males usually omit pronouns except in required cases. He doesn't use honorifics with people who try to cause harm to people close to him, such as with the Shuiren family or Giryu. However, it should be noted that Jason didn't use honorifics with Akari, Shira or Enrique (the last one is most likely due to the latter's European origin) Design Jason Season2casual.png|Jason - Season 2 Casual Jason - Version 2.6 (hat version).png|Jason - Season 2 Academy Jason (Elemental Academy Blue).png|Jason - Season 1 Blue Jason (Signer).png|Jason - Season 1 Champion Jason has reddish-brown eyes and hair. He also tends to wear dark blue sneakers alongside skateboard gloves. While off from school, he wears his personal gold Duel Disc, while on the academy grounds, he wears the Blaze Blue one. During Turbo Duels, he wears blue arm/knee pads and a same color helmet. Season 1 During the first season, Jason wore his dorm's Academy uniform. It is simply a dark blue T-shirt with the words "Blaze Blue" on the front with the academia logo on back. He wears a short light blue hoodie over it with black arm warmers. He also wears dark blue jeans that covered his legs up to the sneakers. Season 2 In the 2nd season (after the JCS tournament), he starts wearing a hat with the kanji for winter dragon (冬龍, Fuyuryū). In addition, Jason starts wearing a t-shirt that features his team's mascot (Sakura from Naruto Shippuden). Aside from the hat and new shirt, everything else is the same as his Season 1 outfit. He also has another outfit for when he's not in the academy. This outfit is a short-sleeve jacket with the kanji for evolution (進化せよ, Shinkaseyo), combined with black shorts. In this outfit, Jason resembles Ash from the Pokemon series. NOTE: Jason's hat in Season 2 contains a different kanji for dragon, '竜 instead of 龍''. Biography Born into a family that is well-renown for their duelist skills, Jason has been encouraged to carry on his family's legacy. Since the age of 4, he has been ranking #1 at his locals for the past 3 years and has even won an international title abroad. But he has become bored as every year, he has to play the same people again and again, so he couldn't improve. Recently, his parents saw his ambition to become stronger and suggested that he'd enroll at Elemental Academy and become even better. He did just that and went up in the ranks to become one of the best duelists that Elemental Academy could train. He passed his entrance exams with almost perfect marks and intends to keep them high. Jason's 11 years of playing Yu-Gi-Oh has made him a very formidable opponent to challenge. Since the day he started playing competitively, he has not lost a single match and has no draws. According to Jason, his win-loss record is 21,358 - 0. He is also skilled at Turbo Dueling as shown in Chapter 9 with his Duel Board. Relations Jason has a very good relation with many of the students in Elemental Academy. He currently has a relation with Posie since both of them are dating. He is friends with the twins, Rua and Ruka and with various other students within the Blaze Blue dorm and throughout the whole school. In general, most of the school considers him to be a celebrity. This trend continues even through his former high school (they remember him as the "Divine Gale"). He does not have a good relation with Giryu L. Dryvner due to the fact that Giryu dislikes him for being so successful in Blaze Blue while he is stuck as a Stone Brown. This hatred is due to Giryu continually accusing him of cheating on the entrance exam during their first duel in Chapters 3-4. He also doesn't like Arterius and DW Shuiren because they acted like spoiled kids and challenged him and his friends to a duel (in which Team Sakura wins all three fights). Like the rest of his friends, he doesn't like the Shuiren parents either, due to their failure to listen to what had happened in the past. (In one instance, he almost uses the Amaterasu to burn Mr. Shuiren) Abilities In addition to his Signer powers, Jason has been shown to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan In this instance, his Sharingan is identical to that of Sasuke and Itachi from the Naruto series. In Season 2, this Sharingan becomes a dark blue color (possibly signifying a new evolution) As a result, he can manipulate wind and black flames to his will. It's assumed that he can also control other nature releases, but to what extent is unknown as of now. According to Jason (in Chapter 35), these powers will only activate if those close to him are in danger, although he can activate his Mangekyo involuntarily if needed [in this context, using the Mangekyo will not lead to blindness]. Jason is also able to perform Clear Mind, as shown when he Accel Synchro Summoned Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian and Shooting Star Dragon. Although in the case of Enigma Guardian, it was called "Sky Burst" (however it is still classified as Clear Mind) He's also shown to be very adept in martial arts (it's revealed in Chapter 10 that he has experience). In addition, he also is able to understand Spanish and Japanese as shown in Chapter 16-18 and Chapter 49-50, respectively. Deck Jason mostly plays an "Elemental Hero" themed deck that focuses on getting out his ace monsters via Synchro or Fusion Summon. His style is described as a mix between Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki; he tends to use both Synchro and Fusion Monsters, although it's a little more dependent on the former (He has Fusions like Jaden, but in terms of summoning, more similar to Yusei). He also has a Spellcaster deck, but very little of that Deck has been shown aside from what was played during Chapters 17-18. ''List of Jason's Decks'' Trivia * Out of all of the confirmed Signers, Jason is the oldest at 15 years. Although this might be a reference to the first two series (DM and GX), as both of the main protagonists were 15 at their debut. * Along with his girlfriend, he's one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura. The rest of his team are pre-teen years old (although his sister qualifies as an official teen in Season 2) ** Additionally, both of them are the only two who have cards based on them. Although as of recently, Rua and Ruka have their own cards as well. ** They are both the only characters who are part of the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū) * In addition, he also breaks the "underdog" trend that exists in DM, GX and ZEXAL (in this context, it means "in terms of skill level). * He's also the only character who uses the same type of monsters as another series protagonist. In this case, it's Jaden with Elemental Heroes (albeit Jason's ones are mostly Synchro-oriented), Yusei's Synchrons and Jack's Resonator monsters. In some instances, he borrows a few cards from Yugi although such cards are evolutions. ** It's worth noting that a majority of the cards used for Synchro Summoning were also frequently used by Yusei ** It's also interesting to note that Rua uses the Cyber Dragon archetype, which belonged to the Truesdale brothers in GX. * Jason is the only male protagonist in the entire series to be in an explicit relationship at the beginning of the story. (Although they were hints of relationships in the other series, but they were in the Japanese version only and subtle; Yusei and Aki's one may be the most recognizable one though) * Jason and his sister's Season 2 outfits resembling those of Ash and Dawn, respectively, may be a reference to Pearlshipping. ** Additionally, Posie and Jason (May/Ash) may reference Advanceshipping. * Jason is the only Signer to possess the Mangekyo in this fic. ** However, a character from another fanfic has it. Posie receives a Sharingan Eye in Season 2. Etymology * Taking Jason's last name apart, Kiriyazuki, may be translated as "Cut (with a blade) and punch/thrust" (切や殴), = cut, ya = and, zuki = punch; probably referencing how most of Jason's monsters attack with a blade/spear or other ways during a duel. ** Alternatively, it may translate into "The mist and moon" (霧や月); = mist, ya = and, tsuki/zuki = moon). * Jason's name stems from the Greek word "Ἰάσων", which means healer. ** It is also derived from a hero in Greek mythology, which may be a reference to Jason using Elemental Hero monsters. Lineage [[Category:Signers] Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters